Pray for Others (DDD)
Pray for Others is the third episode of the first season of The Daily Dose of Discipleship. In this episode, Marissa learns the importance of intercessory prayer for not only her friends and other loved ones, but for the world in general. Plot The episode opens with the narrator lamenting that Marissa gets nightmares, including being chased by vampires, and forgetting to call back her parents. But whenever Marissa wakes up, the narrator goes on, she realizes how silly it was of her to be afraid, seeing as that as a Christian, she has the unstoppable power of the creator/owner of the universe on her side. Despite this undeniable fact, Marissa finds herself having bad dreams night after night, leading her to develop the successful strategy of praying for the nightmares to stop. The episode doesn't end here, however, as Marissa is quick to note. Without her nightmares keeping her asleep, Marissa had now developed a bad bout of insomnia. Wanting to rid herself of this malice next, Marissa visits "her favorite Christian website" for advice, reading that sometimes Christians can't sleep or wake up in the middle of the night, because God wants them to use the time to pray and communicate with Him, and oftentimes to use the time to pray for others. After another quick fourth-wall-break, Marissa scowls at the prospect of God wanting her to pray for others, when there is so much going wrong in her own life. The narrator dismisses Marissa's attitude by stating that God wants Christians to pray for the world that He's put them in. Without Christian intercession, who would pray for the world's wellbeing? As the scene transitions back into Marissa's bedroom, the narrator wraps up the story by stating that now, "whenever Marissa can't sleep, she just gets up, makes herself a cup of coffee, sits down, and intercedes." Marissa's new intercession results in her friends and family (the ones she primarily prayed for) having better days and lives overall, leading Marissa to have a better day as well. The narrator concludes with the comical line: "And sometimes, when she feels she's done enough prayer, she gets up, turns on her DVR, and watches "The One that I can't say the name of because of copyright infringement," parodying the naming scheme for episodes of the sitcom Friends, while also saying that he shouldn't say the name of the episode on The Christicast Channel, in the unlikely event of a copyright infringement claim arising. Trivia * This episode showcases the first appearance of Hailey Skomette. * The coffee cup on Marissa's table reads “DDD,” which is both a reference to popular coffee seller Dunkin’ Donuts, and to the title of the show, the "'D'aily 'D'ose of 'D'iscipleship." * At 0:45 Marissa's TV displays the text “The one where Christicast took a risk by playing the first 3 seconds of copywritten song,” and “The one where Christicast almost got a copyright strike.” * The show BUDDIES is a parody of the sitcom Friends. *At 1:44 when Marissa wakes up suddenly with red eyes, and a "glass breaking" sound effect is heard, it's a reference to the Spongebob episode “Home Sweet Pineapple” when Squidward opens his eyes suddenly when he realizes he's letting Spongebob sleep next to him. * At 1:56 Marissa's car says Christolet, like a portmanteau of "Christianity" and "Chevrolet", especially as Chevrolet's logo already looks like a golden Cross. ** This is similar to how the name "Christicast" is a portmanteau of the words "Christian" and "Broadcast." * At 2:00 money amount popping out of the is a reference to the Papa's Pizzeria series of games. * At 2:05 all the snack names are puns on famous candy varieties, showing: ** M&M’s - Emadems ** Snickers - Sneakers ** Hershey's - Him He's ** Starbursts - Sun Explosions * At 2:20 the back of Marissa's computer reads "Christi-computer," and the card on her table is a Righteous Rhymes card titled "Cake for Christ," despite the fact that Righteous Rhymes had not yet premiered at the time of this episode's release. * At 3:47 the fourth wall is broken when Marissa acknowledges that in her character design, she doesn't have actual hands, similar to fellow Christian animated series, Veggietales. * At 4:11 is a reference to a scene from the sitcom Friends where some characters are trying to move a couch up the stairs, and one character continuously yells “Pivot!” Category:Episodes Category:Watch Category:The Christicast Channel